The Famous Final Scene
by Andy Burris
Summary: A telling of the end of the series Supernatural.


The Famous Final Scene

A Supernatural Fan Fiction

It had been a long journey for Sam and Dean Winchester. After so many years together fighting what goes bump in the night they found themselves back where it all started, Lawrence, Kansas. Seems like when Azazel left town all those years ago not all of his followers did. Over the years the demon omens in the area would spike, but not enough to catch a hunters attention. They were very good about covering their tracks, until now. When Sam and Dean saw the signs they knew they needed to end this. They had rolled into town a few days before and what they found was more than they bargained for.

(Timeline: The end of an era.)

As the Winchesters pulled into the parking lot across from Tristan's Bar they both had anxiety. They didn't know if it was from being back in Lawrence, or not completely knowing what they were about to walk into.

Without a word the brothers got out the Impala and went around to the trunk. When Dean opened the weapons cache they geared up. Sam grabbed his 9mm Taurus and the demon knife. Dean grabbed his .45 Colt and an angel blade. Each grabbed and extra magazine. They knew the guns would not kill the demons, but the devils trap bullets would stop them. The brothers were both already packing holy water. Dean was the first to break the silence.

"Sam listen, I know these black eyed bastards go back to Azazel, but we need to go in like this is any other case."

"But it isn't any other case Dean. The toyed with our lives. For all we know they could be the same ones he sent to watch over me, to guide me straight to him."

"I hear what you are saying, but dude we have to be smart about this. We don't know exactly what we are walking into, just somewhat of the picture. I want to end this Sammy, but it's not worth getting dead over."

"Okay so what are you thinking?" Sam asked.

"Straight up the front," Dean answered.

"That's crazy."

"I know but not knowing what to expect going in I really think it's our best shot. I mean who would be stupid enough to go in the front door? Don't forget is has worked for us in the past."

"I know it has, doesn't mean I have to like it. Okay. Let's get this over with."

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

With that the boys crossed the street to Tristan's. It was closed and appeared to be empty. Sam picked the lock while Dean kept look out.

"Sammy hurry up," Dean pushed.

"Dude give me a second," Sam was saying as he felt the lock give. "Alright let's go."

Dean led the way in with Sam on his six. The only light was a sliver of moonlight from where the blinds had not completely been closed. As they started to survey the room with their flashlights a voice came from behind them.

"Well if it isn't Sam and Dean Winchester."

Sitting in a corner booth was a woman who seemed to be in her early forties. As she looked them over she revealed her black eyes.

"Who the hell are you?" Sam asked.

The demon smiled. "I don't really think that matters, do you?"

"No not really, I don't need to know the name of the piece of trash I'm about to gank."

"Oh so forceful. Look at me shaking in my Prada."

Dean had had enough. "Look bitch I'm really not in the mood for your crap. It's just not…."

Dean cut off mid-sentence as demons started coming out of the shadows. While Prada had distracted them the brothers had become out numbered.

"…. important to me," Dean finished as he swallowed hard. By his count there were now fourteen demons in the bar.

"Um Dean, any more bright ideas?" Sam asked.

"No, no not really," Dean answered.

Prada was looking over the scene when her interest faded. "Okay my darlings. Please dispose of these two. I really don't want them breathing anymore. They have been a pain the ass their whole lives. Just end them so we can be done here."

With that the demons started coming at Sam and Dean. Dean struck the first blow by putting the angel blade though ones heart. Sam got the next in the stomach with his demon knife. Soon there were a total of five demons dead on the floor. That is when everything went sideways.

Somehow in the process of the fighting the brothers got separated. Sam was dragged into a back room and thrown onto a pool table. When a demon came at him he was able to put his blade through its neck, then he took out two more, but that is as far as Sam got.

Another demon got the drop on him and got in a kidney shot. When Sam doubled over he was met with a kick to his head that brought him to his knees. As two more demons came at him he suddenly realized he still had the demon knife in his hand. Unfortunate for Sam the demons had noticed it as well. Still disoriented by the kick to the head Sam could not make any swing of the knife make contact. He could barely even stand his equilibrium was so off. Sam knew he had reached his end.

"Cas please help Dean."

This prayer was the last words of Sam Winchester. The three demons had disarmed him completely and started beating him. Sam felt his ribs break. He heard the snap of his arm. Sam tried to fight back the whole time but to no avail. By the time the demons were finished Sam's bloody body lay discarded on the bar room floor.

As this was happening Dean was still fighting with his whole being. He had taken out three more demons including Prada. Dean knew his left elbow was cracked and he was in need of stitches, but he kept going. Dean knew he needed to get to Sam and help him finish this.

As Dean started toward the back room two demons came at him from that direction. They looked very pleased with themselves. Dean could see the bloody knuckles and knew Sam was in trouble. When the demons came at him they were fast, but Dean was faster. One got an angel blade to the gut while the other got it in the heart. When Dean realized there were no more coming at him he made a break for the backroom.

"SAM!" Dean yelled. He rounded the corner and saw his brother's lifeless body on the floor broken and battered. It was clear his neck had been snapped.

"SAMMY NO!" Dean cried as he ran to his brother's side and dropped to his knees. He was tired of fighting and just wanted to finish this.

While Dean was concentrating on the loss of Sam that he didn't see the last demon alive was coming up behind him until it was too late. He fought but knew it was over as he felt the knife slice across his neck. Dean collapsed across Sam's chest.

Dean's death had been so quick that he never saw Castiel end the demon that had taken his life. Castiel looked down at the bodies of his two friends and felt he had never been so alone in his entire existence.

As the reality of his loss sank in Castiel knew what he had to do next. The boys had earned their peace. They were done. He gave them the hunter's funeral they had earned and deserved. Sam and Dean were two of the best men Castiel had ever known. They were true friends and great warriors. He knew he was better for having had them in his life.

"Don't you cry no more," Gabriel said as he sat back in his chair and away from the computer. After over 300 short stories he knew it was time to say goodbye to the Winchesters.

It had been about 20 years since his brother John and his family had been killed in the Rockies. In the middle of winter their Impala had hit a patch of ice and gone over a cliff. All four had perished as the car caught fire.

John and Mary had been amazing parents. It broke Gabriel's heart that his nephews never got a chance to live. Little Dean was only four years old and baby Sammy was barely six months.

Gabriel had started writing as his way of grieving and had never planned to make it his life. His short stories had been sold over the years in collections to marginal success. They weren't burning up the New Your Times Best Seller List, but they had a very loyal fan base and he had a nice life in Texas with his wife Kali.

Awhile back Gabriel's publisher talked to him about getting representation and seeing if he could sell the rights of the stories for a television show. He had made a deal with Warner Brothers and two young kids named Jared and Jensen had been cast to play Sam and Dean. When he met them he felt they were perfect for the parts. Looking at Jared and Jensen at the first meeting made him really miss his nephews.

Once the show was picked up Gabriel spent some time on the set over the years with the boys. They had inspired him to write "The French Mistake." He wasn't really sure anyone would really like that story, but it became a fan favorite.

One of the pictures Gabriel kept on his desk was of Jared, Jensen and himself from when the boys had filmed "Swan Song." He knew how emotional that particular story was and had decided to see it in person. As he was looking at the picture his wife came in with a fresh cup of coffee.

"Honey you didn't have to do that."

"I know, but I know this is a hard moment for you and didn't want you to be alone today. The Winchesters have been such a big part of you for so long and I know saying goodbye will be hard."

"To tell you the truth I'm okay. I didn't think I would be, but I really am. It feels like John, Mary and the boys will go on. Right now I really just want to get a copy to Jared and Jensen and see what they think. They really have inspired so much of the stories since they started the show."

Kali smiled at her husband. "I'm sure they will be glad to hear from you. It's been a few months since you have seen them." She bent down and kissed Gabriel.

"I love you so much Gabriel and I'm so proud of you."

"I love you too honey. There is no way I could have done all of this without you. I think it is time for our next chapter."

"So do I. This moment feels Timeless."


End file.
